Final Fantasy IX: Trance Gone Wrong
by Barrett
Summary: This happens after the events in Final Fantasy 9. It is my second chance to make things right. Something is wrong with the Trance, the powerful move they get in the game. Can they solve it before it takes over?
1. Chapter 1: Eventful Morning

Final Fantasy IX

Trance Gone Wrong

By: David Carter

**Note:** This is a repost. I deleted the other one and made this more improved. It isn't new, but hopefully it gets more attention the first time.

**Ch.1: Eventful morning**

The sun rose early in the morning in Lindblum and the only sound made was in the streets. The sound belonged to a man with a red band around his face and his skinny form was pale in the new dawn. His name was Blank, a member of the Tantalus group (known throughout Gaia for their performance of "I want to be your canary"). Today was a good day for today he was to meet his older brother Marcus at the business district. Lindblum was once a great palace, then like the other 4 kingdoms it was attacked by the Eidolons summoned up by Kuja and Queen Brahne. Blank made it to the business district by the cab and there he found Marcus busy instructing Cinna on the newly built house.

"Well young brother, what took you so long?" Marcus was 2 years older then Blank and had traveled much more too. Marcus always played the role of Marcus in the play "I want to be your Canary"; though when Zidane Tribal returned from the dead he allowed him to play the role knowing he wanted to surprise the new Queen Garnet. Cinna was the one with the hammer all the time; never once did he let the other members of Tantalus use it. "Well, it probably is a lame excuse anyway, so don't bother telling me. I have some great news to tell you, please follow me inside." Blank followed him inside and he saw the Regent Cid sitting in the chair. "Blank…aren't you going to say hi?"

"Oh…well hello Regent. What brings you to our humble abode?" The Regent was the brilliant mind of the Hilda Gardes and just recently had adopted (or rather the other way around) the young summoner Eiko Carol. The Regent Cid's wife was Hilda (whom he had named his ships after) and had once been kidnapped by the genome Kuja. Blank went over to the cabinet and poked at the model of the Prima Vista.

"Well it appears a disturbance has happened in Madain Sari, and…it appears my new daughter hasn't come back from her visit. I have already informed Baku of the situation and he is preparing the Prima Vista even as we speak. Queen Garnet is aware as well and is sending Zidane. Now for you three, I have a different mission for you. Your dear friend Quina is in dire need of assistance as the Qu's marsh has been stricken by a terrible catastrophe. It is entirely optional, but would be a great help." The Regent got up and he seemed much older then his age showed. _I hope Eiko is ok, if she is harmed in anyway then I shall surely suffer. _The Regent bowed then took his leave.

"Quina isn't that the same creature Zidane told us about?" Blank thought back to the feast in the castle and sitting across from him was a plump Qu who ate to its' hearts content. The thing about the Qu was they wore dresses; one indication that they were girls, but then it wielded a sharp fork; an indication it was a guy. They lived in marsh like swamps and the delicacy of the day for them was the amphibious frogs. Blank turned to Cinna and found the builder hammering a nail into one of the loose shelves in the corner. The idea of adventuring out of Lindblum was not a new idea to him as after the feast he often found himself dreaming of the scent of forestry or the smell of the hunt. Though the only downside was the fact that he may get petrified again (note: the day in evil forest when the Prima Vista was shot down. He was petrified in order for Zidane to escape).

"Hmmm, this is a difficult decision boys," Marcus muttered. He stepped outside leaving the two to go about with their own thoughts. _I can't just pack up and leave again; he thought with his hands behind his back, this is like a second home to me. I had thoughts of settling down and…heck even having a steady relationship, but Baku he just can't turn the Regent down. Well, maybe one more adventure will do; I mean the play is over and we're stuck here waiting for the inevitable, so why not? _Marcus decided to straighten up and as he strode in he stood back in shock as Cinna and Blank were already packed. The two pushed past him and that left him in even more disbelief. "Hey, come back here, don't you even want to hear my speech?" Shrugging his shoulders he put his back to their newly remodeled home and chased after his friends…and family.

* * *

Zidane Tribal yawned as he woke up from the couch in the living room and rubbed his head with care. He was once the great thief of Tantalus and the most wanted bachelor of Gaia; but now that he was with Queen Garnet his image had been shifted to off the market and most noticeable in a crowd. He was 16 years old with dirty blonde hair and a tail in the back; all due to his family roots. He was originally from the world of Terra where he was created as a back up to another genome (a mindless body; with limitless expressions) Kuja. Kuja was the Angel of Death to the supreme creator Garland; but Garland expected some flaws so he created Zidane. A third was made in case he failed and her name was Mikoto. _Things didn't turn out well and Garland gave Kuja a touch of mortality; he didn't like that one bit, Zidane noted as he walked over to the mirror. It took me a long time to even admit my role in Terra and the genomes that roamed there, I even came close to becoming an exact replica of Kuja too, he thought with a shiver. Kuja used ultima as his last move to eliminate us, he did and that's when we faced Necron. If it wasn't for you pulling us out of there Kuja…our lives would still be in the hill of despair, Zidane thought staring at his image. _"But how did I survive?" 

"Zidane are you up?" Zidane rushed from the mirror and in the doorway to the master room stood Queen Garnet wearing her orange jumpsuit and white blouse. Zidane stood in awe at her beauty and her figure was more attractive everyday he stood up where he now stood. "Sorry for having you sleep on the couch, but I want to make sure our relationship is stable and trustworthy before I allow you in my room. So are you ready-?"

"Yeah, just checking my hair before I leave," he replied sheepishly. _Man, why do I make up such crap when I'm around her? I come back from the dead and have Dagger, but now the words won't come. Perhaps a little time out in the fresh air will bring my charm that lured Dagger to me before, he thought happily. _"Well I guess a goodbye kiss is now in order…" Zidane walked up to her and as he put his arms around her waist he felt hesitation; then the least expected thing occurred, she gave him a peck on the cheek!

"Have fun with Baku and remember to find Eiko before you go searching for treasure." As Zidane left, she stood there in afterthought before walking over to the couch where she made Zidane sleep. Her short cut brown hair had grown back to its original length and her clothes were getting small for her growing body. Sitting on the couch she sighed and wondered if making Zidane wait for the kiss was too much. _We've come so far and I'm afraid still, afraid he might want someone else. No, that is nonsense; I mean that was all settled in the past. Oh I do hope Eiko is alright; I mean she is like a sister to me and we are the last two summoners on Gaia. _"Zidane…I promise to try…soon…"

"Zidane you walk slow, even for an ex thief," Baku said as Zidane slid to a stop by the sign post. _The boy sure has changed since the feast, maybe that Garnet chick has been feeding him too much, he thought snidely. _"The Prima Vista is parked near the forest; make sure you're properly stocked before we leave. Oh and do make sure you carry some soft, you never know when one of us may get petrified," he added as an afterthought. So while Zidane walked around Lindblum getting the best equipment for the trip, Baku kept himself busy by bossing the Nero brothers around on the ship. "Hey watch it with that piece of equipment will you! Hey that isn't cheap you know, put that over there! No I don't want stale coffee, get me another!" Baku left the three in a state of panic and went to his room where he pulled out his sword. The sword was rusty, and why wouldn't it be, the last seen usage of the blade was in Zidane's trip into the Evil Forest. The sound of footsteps made him sigh and the armor made him even more in distress as right before the cabin door opened he knew it was none other then Captain Steiner.

"Well if it isn't the king of thieves," he said as he walked forward, "I hear you're leaving for Madain Sari, quite a trip for one of your stature. I may still not like your kind, but Queen Garnet trusts you, so my word is nothing. Lady Beatrix told me to cool my temper and…hey why am I telling you this?! Just make sure you find Eiko, or else I'll cook your hide with my sword so hard, you'll be wishing you hadn't heard this!" Baku waved him away and collapsed into his chair. The knight of Alexandria was a weird man, especially when he went into his monologue about right and how thieves' gallivanting about like actors was wrong. Baku had been a thief most of his life, and the fact that his reputation as an actor was known as well just made his jobs harder. He tended to now stay away from the life of mugging or stealing and decided to run the ship in case a speedy retreat was in order. The lads were good, too good beyond his standards, but it seemed that over time what they really longed for was a life…like Zidane. Well that was-

"Hey boss Zidane is back!" Baku got up and walked down the worn down spiral stairs and watched the 16 year old ascend the ramp. He still wore the traditional vest and white shirt and blue baggy pants that gave his tail room to roam. The truth about Zidane was hard to handle at first, the parts about outer space and creating souls was no exception. Zidane, when he first met him, was lonely and out of place, so he did the thing that was right; take the boy in and train him in the ways of the thief. Then at the feast he learns that Zidane's soul purpose in life was to replace this guy Kuja in the Angel of Death job, but the guy put him on Gaia in cold spite, or was it fear? Looking at Zidane now made him feel sorry for the guy, after all these genomes couldn't shed a tear, what life would that be? "Boss…you know I've been holding this piece for 2 minutes and-."

"And you'll hold It longer if I say so," Baku snorted back. Zidane gave Baku a pat on the back then headed up to the cockpit. Baku followed him and watched as the boy he raised turned on the engines without sweating. "So Zidane, I hear you finally got a keeper," Baku said with a wink. The young thief shrugged then flipped the throttle sending Baku scuttling over to the chair's back. Zidane was so intent on flying the Prima Vista it almost seemed like (in his opinion) that he was blowing the subject off. But he knew him better then that-"Listen I may not be an expert on young women, but if you want I'll gladly-."

"Listen Baku…boss, I love that we have time to bond like the old days, but now I have to solve these issues alone." Zidane steered the ship past the approaching mountain tops and by the time he got her safe he continued, this time a little more apologetic, "ok you got me…the Queen has been acting hot lately. Not that she never was hot before, but I find myself on the couch these days and every time I make a move…I get the cold hand!"

"Zidane, I detect fear in our young Queen. You two were just reunited, and she may have thoughts about you…and your flirting days. Most couples go through this, and believe me change is not so easy when the woman asks you to. I went through 3 relationships till I had it up to here, so I began calling the shots and that is why I'm here instead of with a rich lady with fine taste. Give her time, and if you get antsy, take a walk, but not to go peeking up some random girl's blouse. Hey watch it!" Baku was sent from his chair and onto his butt as Zidane made a sharp u turn that led them past the ruined Lifa Tree and to the small village of Madain Sari. Zidane worked the controls and hit the landing gears bringing the huge entertainment ship down to a resting place.

* * *

Blank held onto the golden fur of the Chocobo as it dashed across the lands in a sprint. Their main transport was away at Madain Sari, so their only option (besides foot) was to borrow a few Chocobos from the kind Moogle. Marcus was revolted by the idea; Cinna himself was worried about his hammer, but in the end it was Blank that dragged their scared hides into the forest to meet the kind Moogle. Now the funny thing about Moogles was that they looked like little dolls with their soft fur and pom poms, but they were far more useful in the world of Gaia then attracting tourists. "Hey is this fun or-?" 

"Blank, do not even start with the Chocobo bit again!" Cinna raised his hammer up as they rode up hill. His face was as pale as the moon and his grip was steel on the one thing that meant anything in his life. The hammer was rusty, but rusty to him meant it still had use. The land of Gaia was separated into 4 continents and the Qu's marsh was a place separated into many parts. "Remind me to thank the boss again when we return."

"Sure, I mean how many times has he had us doing these assignments? Zidane was always the favorite of the boss, but who could blame him, I mean he was a master flirt and his thieving skills were above normal. Hey isn't that the marsh up ahead?" Marcus brought his Chocobo to a halt and slid from the saddle followed by his two brothers. The Tantalus gang was considered a family to him, but the only true brother to him was Blank; whom he considered a brat at times. The marsh was quite a sight when they first stepped in' the smell was rancid and the sound was eerie. The loudest sound that cut out the chatter of the frogs was:

"Frogs…too many frogs! Must eat till master is satisfied," and out of the brush came a Qu dressed in some sort of carpet dress and in its hand was a fork. The strange thing was the Qu was surrounded by an intense beam of red and right away the Tantalus brothers recognized the red of trance. Trance was when an emotional state or being is achieved, it appeared to the boys this Qu had achieved that, but not by eating frogs. The Qu noticed them and stuck out its tongue in a mocking gesture. Then it charged across the small water and lunged at the nearest of them. Blank blocked the attack and Marcus was picked up and thrown into the water next to a few frogs. Cinna rushed into the Qu and was thrown also. "This no place for thieves…you look familiar…can't be…"

"Maybe he's talking about Zidane," Blank groaned as he got out of the water. The Qu recognized the name and that was the cue Cinna needed. He raised the hammer over his head and with a swing knocked the Qu over the head and watched as the trance slowly faded. "A trance induced by…does this sound weird to you guys? I mean a Qu doesn't go fight enemies just like that, and a trance takes a while to occur too. By my knowledge, I'd say this trance has been going for 2 days now. But how is that-?"

"If this could happen to Quina here, do you think it could happen to Eiko too?" The three stared at the kicking body of Quina and already they had their concerns for the boss and Zidane. The day had proved to be quite eventful and already it seemed like evening was approaching with no slowing down.

**Authors Note: **Reprised and better then ever. My first 7 stories I believe were single spaced, so if my stories start disappearing, make note they will reappear more refurbished. As such is for my story here. It should have more credit, now that I'm improving some what. Hope you liked ch.1, ch.2 will be around shortly.


	2. Chapter 2: Gaia in need of assistance

Ch.2: Gaia in need of a trance

Burmecia was once a booming place full of life and laughter, but then the rain came. The rain had never ceased and the Burmecians decided to move to Cleyra; that is up till its destruction by Kuja. The few that survived the black mage attack fled to different parts of Gaia; many included Lindblum or Treno. Sir Fratley was a Dragoon knight and had lost his memory during one of his trips. Prince Puck found him and tried to fill him in on the events that happened, but the memory loss was too severe and he forgot about his one true love, Freya. The rain was wet, at least the memory of that stayed with him. "So Prince Puck have you picked out any girl to be your girlfriend?"

"Ah, no actually I haven't. You see I've been busy traveling around and exploring Gaia, and…ah who am I kidding," he said slapping his knee. Sir Fratley looked at the young prince and could tell by the rain hitting his face that the young kid was distracted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his love Freya, but she also seemed distracted as she avoided his eye. Prince Puck noticed her and went over to greet her, but when he saw the spear he quickly withdrew. Sir Fratley went to intercede with his own spear and couldn't believe in his wildest dreams he'd have to fight his love. "Hey Freya what gives!?"

"I can't control it…get out of my way." _I woke up fine this morning, the rain was the same, not to mention Sir Fratley still had no clue what was in our past. Then I feel my emotions turn against me and the next moment I'm in trance. I must not harm Puck or my love…I must give them time to escape…before I destroy them. _Freya jumped into the air and brought the tip of her spear down on the wet concrete and didn't bother looking up. Puck took the warning and darted for the nearest construction not bothering to look back until he was safe away. Sir Fratley stood his ground and inside she could feel that she had no choice now. Getting up she twirled her spear around and met her challenger's eyes.

"This isn't like you Freya…this isn't like you at all. The trance is too soon, please snap out of it." He raised his spear up and blocked the next blow and as she shifted her weight to her right he jumped into the air and behind her. She wasn't oblivious to his actions and with a back roll sent her spear tip home and into Sir Fratley's leg. He fought the pain and swung at her only slicing through her red jacket. Freya came out of her position and with her spear behind her back she jumped into the night sky and vanished. "I believe this will work Freya…and till my last breath I will find you."

* * *

Madain Sari was quiet and as Baku and Zidane entered found it quiet and nothing else. Zidane shielded his eyes from a light ahead and as the image became larger in the moon's light he realized it was Lani the former bounty hunter. The bruises on her body became evident to them when they saw her hunched form and when they tried to help she waved their pity aside. "So Zidane you finally decide to show up when danger shows-."

"Keep quiet Lani, at least while your still breathing. Look where is Eiko?" The sound of thunder was heard behind Lani and Baku shivered. Zidane went past Lani and Baku barely had time to pull him back before a rock fist popped out of the ground. The huge Eidolon belonged to Eiko and as Zidane got up weakly he saw the 6 year old somersault off and land a few feet in front of him. She was glowing brilliantly and her flute was in her clenched fist. "Eiko, your father is worried about you. Now come-."

"Zidane if you care about me you'll leave before things get really messy. And if it is not much trouble, tell my father I'm sorry." The next Eidolon she summoned was Carbuncle who could cast reflect without a second of hesitation. Zidane saw Lani glow and tried to stop her, but her determination overruled his worry and she cast firaga. The spell was bounced off Carbuncle and slammed against the three of them setting them on fire. Baku rolled wildly on the ground trying to rid his huge body of the biting flames and the other two were rid of them in a matter of seconds. Zidane gave Eiko a concerned look, but realized that the trance Eiko was in was too strong. With understanding in their eyes they set off in separate directions leaving Eiko to fight off the trance.

"This trance is odd, none like I've ever encountered," Zidane noted as they exited the village. He crossed his arms in contemplativeness and Lani was scratching at her burnt skin. The Kweh in the distance caused Zidane to look up and relief washed over his face as he saw his Tantalus brothers riding the faithful Chocobos and in a net was Quina. The Qu was still burning red from the trance, but seemed unconscious for the time being.

"Hey Zidane, is this a friend of yours?" Blank jumped off his Chocobo and met his friend with a pat on the back. Then without warning Quina snapped from the ropes that held it down then bounced up and ran at the unsuspecting Baku. Zidane and Blank didn't take notice until they noticed the two rolling on the ground throwing punches at each other. "Hey Zidane you get that thing and I'll get the boss." So the two got in back of the two combatants and with a silent count of 3 pulled the two back. Quina was mad.

"Zidane why not let me have one small snack? I travel with friends under hostile conditions, what one snack going to hurt?" Zidane didn't allow him another word and with much protest dragged the Qu into the awaiting Prima Vista. Punching in the three digit number he opened the cabin door that Steiner had once occupied when he was stricken ill in the Evil Forest. The Qu would be safe here until matters were solved. Leaning against the door in exhaustion he tried to control his erratic breathing and thought of his beloved Garnet.

"I just got to give her space," he thought aloud, "then maybe she'll see I'm ready for a big relationship…maybe," he sighed resignedly. The sound of the comm. Channel made him straighten up and the urgency made him dash from the door and to the cockpit. He stood there for a moment with his tail swishing on the deck, _since when have we had a comm. Channel? _A hologram appeared before the genome and on it was Queen Garnet herself. Her beauty melted his heart a huge distance away, but something seemed wrong-

"Zidane…if you are hearing this then that means Baku has finally installed a comm. Channel on the Prima Vista. I just want you to know everything is fine here and there's no need to-." The channel was cut off and Zidane pounded the board trying to get her image back, he needed her image to be back! Baku came in and sat in the chair nearby putting his head in his hands in defeat.

"Zidane, Quina was part of you original party to defeat Kuja right?" He took the silence as yes and continued, "and If my hypothesis is right…then whoever was in that party may be suffering the same fate." The hurried footsteps of Marcus, Cinna, and Blank made the two get up and when they saw what made them run; both hurried for the hatch. Outside was Eiko and she was riding the great Eidolon Madeen, formerly know as Mog who was her best pal Moogle. "Ok boys lets get the ramp up and leave before-."

"Zidane I told you to leave…now I have no choice but to eliminate you and your party for good!" Zidane knew too well what the Eidolon was capable of and went to the emergency switch and watched the ramp as it slowly climbed up. The Eidolon was growing larger and by the time the ramp was up and the engines were online it had already cast its attack. The ship was swept into space and was thrown against some meteorites until the comm. Link broke off. Baku fought the controls and managed to pull them aside before they were enveloped in the beam of light. "You were lucky, but not again, not again Zidane the thief!" Baku threw the reverse lever and made his way to Lindblum. Zidane looked out the window and watched in horror as the Madeen gave chase shooting out beams that should've struck them down, but Zidane knew somewhere inside that tranced body of hers was the little 6 year old who had a strong heart.

* * *

"Freya you need help," Sir Fratley said aloud, "I love you please come out," he said again. The rain was still beating down on his grey body and his hand never loosened on the handle of his spear for fear that she might strike him again. Prince Puck had run away during the last hour and now he was in the deserted streets of the place that had survived an attack from black mages and monsters alike. The sound of feet hitting the wet concrete made him turn around twirling the spear over his head, but the sound belonged to four little children wearing blue coats. They all wore the same similar hats and their eyes glowed holding much mystery to them. He was about to kill one of them when-."

"Ahhh…don't hurt us," he said raising his little arms up. Sir Fratley hesitated and gave them another good look. Now that he got a good look at them he realized they didn't resemble the black mages he saw during his journey. The voice that belonged to the one he would've killed had a child's voice and if he were one of the deadly black mages he would've shot before whimpering like this. "We're lost…can you help us mister?"

"Yeah it's scary here and this weird person keeps calling us Vivi. Do you by chance know him?" The young black mage pulled at its hat and looked up at the iron tail with much curiosity and fear in him. Sir Fratley at the moment was tongue tied.

"He was our father runt," one of the other ones said. This one sounded to be second oldest and its eyes held much distrust in them. The sound of a spear being sharpened brought Sir Fratley's senses up to high gear and just as the spear was whistling through the air he grabbed the four kids and brought them around the corner just before the spear it self came piercing the road. "Boy you sure move fast for one your size."

"He's one of those Burmecians…you know like the one our father talked about before he stopped," the youngest said. They all shook their heads and Sir Fratley was staring at the spear expecting Freya to retrieve it soon. He never felt the kick as Freya came down from the roof above or the crack of bone as he hit the wet concrete, but he did see the sky do some very interesting spins. The young black mages couldn't move.

"Sir Fratley, forgive me…I did try to stop…really, but the trance has taken over completely. I love you and try to remember me as I was not some challenge seeker, but a fun Burmecian who enjoyed life's little pleasures." Freya lifted her spear up for the kill, but received a swift right hook to the cheek and was sent rolling in the rain until she came to a stop near a tall building. As she rose to her feet weakly she saw the huge shadow of Amarant standing near her dropped spear. _I'm losing the trance, bravo Amarant. But it's trying to cling onto me…I must keep my part of this stable until the end. _Freya ran forward and leaped over Amarant's next punch and picked up her spear. The little black mages watched in horror and excitement that is until Amarant was stabbed and thrown over the building and into a barely stable building. "Now to the business at hand, so-."

"Step back you meany," the youngest black mage said boldly. His brothers followed him and together they surround the Burmecian with a little uncertainty. Freya took wild swings at them but they ducked away from the sharp edge. Then they raised their arms and with sudden and unexpected aim they cast fira on her causing her to squirm in pain. After their attack they lowered their arms and watched as she gave them defiant eyes before falling down unconscious. Sir Fratley rose into a kneeling position and gave the little black mages a silent thanks. Amarant came from the corner limping and he too gave the sons of Vivi a silent thanks. Freya's trance faded from her body and the party gave a loud sigh of relief before sitting down in the rain.

* * *

The Prima Vista dodged another blast as Madeen fired at them and the ship began to shake as another shot skimmed the wing's surface. Zidane was thrown to the deck as one of the next shots scored home and he scrambled to his feet in a stumble. Warning sirens rang through the performance ship and the Tantalus group was sent scrambling to any working system. Blank went to what would've been a weapon system, but realized with disappointment that was not there. Marcus went to the engines and with Cinna and gave Baku the extra boost he needed to escape the impending threat. Madeen was now flying alongside the Prima Vista and with her giant claws ripped into the side. "Zidane, try and calm that girl before we crash again. And hurry it up before I lose it."

"Hey boss have I ever let you down?" With a smirk on his face he opened the side door and looked through the clouds to see Eiko standing up on Madeen's back. Her trance seemed weaker to him, but her intent on smashing them to the ground still seemed pure. "Hey Eiko, it's me your favorite friend in the whole world of Gaia. Look I know we've had our differences, but what friend doesn't? Garnet wants you to spend more time at the castle, and the one who misses you the most is your adoptive parents Cid and Hilda. Now come inside before you catch a cold," he said offering her his hand. Eiko grinned at him and with her hand held back made Madeen snarl at him. Zidane shrugged his shoulders to his Tantalus brothers then an unexpected thing happened (for the people who didn't know him) and he jumped out of the door and spiraled to the ground. Madeen followed him and sent beams past him. Then in his final descent Madeen's claws grabbed hold of him and with a swoop rose into the air. "Eiko, you're fighting it after all!"

"Zidane…I need…help," she whimpered to him. This one call for help sent Madeen into her own spiral and as they neared the fire shrine the Eidolon made an emergency landing near the entrance. The flames roared around them and as Zidane got up he looked over at Eiko and saw her body begin to catch on fire. With little consideration on his safety he picked her up and rushed from the shrine until he made it a safe distance away from the shrine. Her body was burnt…and the trance that had driven her out of character had in fact died. "Zidane…I feel…hot," she said with a smile.

"Yeah Eiko…and just a little weak too," he said trying his best to laugh, but instead all he could manage was a grin. The Prima Vista arrived shortly after and thereafter they rushed to Lindblum. Their mission was a success and as they traveled in their fastest speed Zidane sat in the back and tapped his chin thoughtfully. _The trance is brought on by an emotional moment, he thought, and both Eiko and Quina were brought to these early. Usually they occur right before or in the middle of battle, just like Kuja when he discovered the trance. Speaking of which Quina hasn't made a single peep-_

"Quina is hungry for some food!" The Qu snapped the door out of its hinges and pointed its fork at them. Zidane pulled out his daggers and dueled with the Qu until the two of them were traveling up the spiral stairs. There they were deadlocked in deadly confrontation; none of which has ever happened with a Qu and a Genome. Zidane didn't want to hurt Quina, and it was due to this that the Qu got the edge to throw Zidane over the rail and to hit the deck. "If Quina not eat now, then all will suffer Quina's wrath!"

"Boss that Qu is a danger to our very survival, why on earth did we bother bringing h/she on board in the first place?" Marcus complained. Baku looked over his shoulder and saw Zidane's lifeless body and in his deepest thoughts he realized too late that Marcus was right. The Qu was now jumping about the ship tearing into the machinery looking around hungrily for munchies that (like all the previous times) weren't available. Baku fought for control but this time he feared fighting wasn't an option.

"Regent Cid Fabool ix do you copy?" The Prima Vista was now almost there and the smoke trail behind them was a long one. The controls were scorched and the comm. Channel short circuited a minute later causing the Tantalus group to begin to panic. Baku then left his seat and sat next to the motionless Zidane and laid a fatherly hand on his heart. Blank, Cinna, and Marcus cornered Quina and with team effort knocked out the Qu and then went over to the window to look at the approaching city. "I guess this is the finale boys. Well it was fun while it lasted, guess there is no point in me giving a-."

"Boss, your speeches may be dull, and I admit boring at times, but they do have one good point in mind. That one point is that family is there for you, and right now we are here together. Sure Ruby isn't here, but she chose not to be; and the Nero brothers as well, though in reality they are asleep oblivious to the pandemonium occurring. Let's hope this ride isn't the last," Blank said staring at the ceiling. The sirens were still ringing as the ship came upon Lindblum and as the wings broke off the family of thieves rested their hands on Zidane and looked up at the ceiling. On the ceiling was a picture (the only one ever taken with their descent suits on) and in they were proud and happy. Now as they faced certain doom that was what they wanted as their last moment.

**Authors note: **Wow what a way to end the chapter. Hope you enjoyed the second part, third chapter should be up soon. Enjoy rereading it or whatever, if you have a chane, review, it's the nice thing to do. See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3: Trance on fire

**Authors note: **Here is, the final chapter. I thank those that have reviewed like X-Loner-X-Starlight-X, your reviews are appreciated. Anyone else who has reviewed has my thanks as well. I've had this story for quite some time, the first time it was submitted, I know your tired of hearing it, was single spaced. It only got one review, and that was to say to think about double spacing. The story is now double spaced, and I've hoped you enjoyed it. So, here's to the final chapter.

**CH.3: Trance on fire**

Business was lousy, as usual, and Ruby found herself bored out of her mind as she stood on stage with no audience. It was practically pointless day after day, but she did it because it took her away from the thieving ways of Baku and his smelly crew. Some nights she was lucky and got 2 customers to see her act, now again it was zip. She was a doll; a real beauty with a fake southern accent that she carried from the stage, and in her time with Tantalus only one guy took an interest in her…and that was Blank. Blank was the younger brother of Marcus, and had gotten petrified by giving his life for Zidane; at times she found herself daydreaming of him saving her. The sound of flies always ended her fantasy and she found herself again awake and bored. She flicked a stand of hair from her eyes and brushed some lint off her dirty dress and let out a helpless sigh. Though she was bored; and completely out of her mind, the one thing that never left her sanity was the engine of the Prima Vista. "Is that me or is that the Prima Vista approaching?"

"Ruby…you are not crazy. For it appears to me that the ship you so vividly describe is heading over Lindblum and into the field over." Ruby rushed up the stairs and followed everyone's gaze as the performing ship left a trail of smoke over the now repaired city and into the field with a loud clank. Heeding no warning from her fellow performers she rushed through the streets and made her way past a distracted guard and out the gate. The Prima Vista lay in a smoking pile of rubble and took most of the ground with it. Tears welled up in her eyes and with her arms about she ran to the ship immediately.

"Guys are you alright?" By now Cid was out there along with Queen Garnet and Steiner. They looked over the heap of metal and machinery and uttered words that related to the concern of the people inside and the safety of the people incase the ship blew up in flames. Inside the ship the rush to survival was a messed one in fact.

"Boss can we leave the Qu here?" Marcus stood by the unconscious Qu and kicked it with his foot to make sure it was motionless. Baku gave it some consideration but shook his head knowing the responsibilities they still had. Blank had a fire extinguisher and was furtively trying to put out the growing flames, Cinna was pounding on broken machinery, and Zidane made no move from his last position. The fires were swelling to intense and dominating shapes and the ladders began to become intensely hot that the exit itself became an impossibility. "Cinna stop pounding it won't make a difference," he pointed out.

"Cool it Marcus, don't you realize that the pounding keeps him calm? Look, I know this situation is getting hot, but we must not loose our cool over it ok? Now let's think calmly about our current situation, is there anyway out besides the ladder?" The negative reply was enough of an answer for Baku because then he too went berserk. He chanced an attempt to climb the ladder; only to be burnt in the process. Eiko, who had now fully recovered from the crash, walked into the next room and found the Nero brothers sitting together huddled in a state of confusion. Their looks of impending doom were clearly evident in their big round eyes, and she too felt the end drawing close.

"The Prima Vista is on fire!" Amarant was kneeling on a hill and beside him were the sons of Vivi. They held their hats in fear and Amarant didn't blame them, the sight of a huge ball of flame would scare any 3 or 4 year old. Sir Fratley and Freya were behind them whispering and laughing at old stories. The flames were huge now and Amarant noticed the black mages were fidgeting nervously. "Hey, you guys can use water right?"

"Yeah…but we only put out our own fires, not big ones like that," the eldest son said. "Water is a powerful spell, to be cast by 4 young black mages…that is just impossible." His brothers behind him gave him the same worried look and the eldest son thought about the other possibilities. The sound of tearing metal could be heard across the field and the eldest son had to make a decision that would put his brother's lives at risk. Grabbing his hat one more time he raced across the field with his brothers' right on his tail and together they concentrated their magic on the flames. The flames fought back and grabbed hold of one of the brother's coats. The youngest put the fire out then they concentrated one full blast on the hatch above and put it out leaving a steam trail.

"Alright time for me to save those thieves," Amarant said boldly. So he took a deep breath and with a head start ran up the ramp and down into the hatch before the black mages knew it. Consoles were blacked out and the smell of burnt circuts entered his nostrils as he ducked inside. The first person he saw was Cinna, the mechanic was holding onto one of the burnt out consoles and he quickly carried him out and placed him on the grass. Then he leaped back inside and carried out Marcus who had a bad head wound. Blank was near Baku and as he picked both of them up he saw the burnt form of Zidane lying on the ground. He fought the coming tears and dragged Baku and Blank out before going in to save the rest. "Zidane, you saved me on countless occasions, and though you lost me my reputation as an honest security guard, I'm still not leaving without you. Is anyone else in here?" He put Zidane onto his shoulder and pushed some loose pipes aside before walking into what had been a spare room. The Nero brothers groaned under the weight of a few wooden boards and Amarant pushed them aside.

"Amarant…where is Quina?" Eiko was resting against the wall and her head had a nasty cut across it. Amarant didn't answer; instead he checked the darkest corners looking for any other survivors. What he found was the unconscious Qu who moments before the crash was knocked out by the Tantalus brothers and dragged into the bunk room. The load would be heavy, but his duty to understand Zidane was still strong.

"Everyone…hold on tight!" So without another word he put everyone on his shoulder and made his way up the rickety stairs leading to the remains of the main body of the ship. After 2 minutes of throwing everyone out the top hatch he himself leaped out just as the stalling main core hit overload. Amarant lay on the ground for a few seconds collecting his breath before checking on his burnt friends. Ruby was the first to reach them and she hugged her friends, even though in their burnt forms protested.

"Eiko are you alright?" Cid Fabool scooped her up into his arms and relaxed as she hugged him back. His wife Hilda stood beside him and was nearly in tears when she saw Eiko's burnt form. "Let's limit those visits to Madain Sari, ok Eiko? Just until you've gotten use to my Lindblum guards protecting you," he added with a smile.

"Zidane can you hear me?" Queen Garnet kneeled beside the wounded Zidane and had her hand on his heart. Her dress was muddy from the recent explosion, but her main concern was for her hero. She had sent a note to him via hologram, but something she was about to say got caught in her throat. Inside she felt the beginning of the trance, but she fought to keep it in…until things went back to normal. But now it was starting again and she had no choice but to give in. "Zidane, please if it comes to it…kill me."

"Garnet…what did-?" Zidane regained consciousness just as he saw her tearful face and as he reached for her face she fled. All around him was excitement and reunions but the one love in his life had retreated to the city. So he got up and sat there for a few seconds trying to get in focus what had recently occurred. _Quina had thrown me over the rail and I lost consciousness. Then I wake here and see Garnet crying and telling me to kill her, what's with that? Something tells me Amarant saved me, but then again my head is heavy and vision is still blurred. _Getting up he decided to follow Garnet and along the way he bumped into Steiner who was talking to Beatrix. "Hey Rusty…sorry to run-."

"Still inconsiderate and rude, Beatrix shall I put him in the jail?" The woman who stood near him gave him a stare and he shook his head. "Very well, you may go after the Queen if you wish, but do remember I have eyes all over the castle." Zidane ran up to Lindblum castle and stared around looking for Garnet, he saw her climbing the stairs into the castle. As he was about to follow he felt the ground tremble and as he looked to the sky he saw Bahamut and the sight was not reassuring. Could Garnet be in trance?

"Garnet hold on I'll be right there!" Zidane sprinted through the crowd and stopped in his tracks as he came upon Shiva. The ice Eidolon was a sight in blue and her hair was cold as her features. Zidane dodged the icy blast and slipped along until Odin rode in wielding his lance. The thief jumped over the death stick and with a breath of relief he made it to the steps. _She really is in need of a good kiss, he thought holding his side. I'll make her snap out of this trance with the best kiss ever, and then maybe she'll change her opinion on me. _"Hey Garnet open the gate and open your heart to me now!"

"Zidane I…just can't allow you to harm yourself for my safety, please leave before I do something I'm liable to regret." _He had risked himself many times before, including the time at Alexandria, but this trance may only worsen things. _Garnet opened the door to the balcony and ran there until she collapsed to her knees.

"Garnet if you won't open the gate I'll climb up the old fashioned way," Zidane called up. Grabbing hold of the stone he climbed up and up until he was standing face to face with a tranced white summoner. Her brown long hair was blonde and her yellow jumpsuit and white blouse became a one piece white piece. Zidane walked up to her and could see her body shift to a more guarded position. Then when his hand was close enough he grabbed her waist pulling their bodies together and with his other hand steered her mouth to his and kissed. At first he could feel her give in by the way she relaxed, but then she stiffened and jabbed him in the stomach with her racket. Garnet then used her magical abilities and brought forth the fiery Eidolon Ifrit. "Garnet…control yourself-."

"Zidane that kiss was uncalled for and will cost you your life!" Ifrit created a wall of flame and sent it at Zidane who leaped over the balcony stone just before it reached him. The flames increased in volume and made their way back to Garnet who tried her best to ward them off, but only to be sent down. As she recovered the trance that had seized her unwillingly before was now dieing down. She got up and slapped her head as she realized what she had done to Zidane. "Zidane, oh please be ok."

"Hey Queen I'm glad the fire did your senses ok, but if you don't mind I'd like to be high and dry right about now," he said. As Garnet looked over the ledge she saw Zidane was barely holding on by one hand and below him was a long drop. He accepted her hand and was pulled up much to his relief. _Well, I should be gratified you saved my life, Zidane thought, but you also were the one that caused me to fall. Garnet…why did you pull me up? Even though you were in trance and all you still had a part of you that was real. _"Okay Garnet…I'm sorry I kissed you without your permission but if you-."

"Zidane be quiet and let me apologize. Look I know I've been a little hesitant about our relationship since the beginning, and with your flirtatious past who wouldn't worry. But now my perspective has changed so hold still." Garnet walked up to Zidane and smiled as he started to back away. His back to the stone he grinned and then he felt his heart beat rapidly. Garnet put her hand on his shoulder and then kissed him softly and felt his arms around her. Then she parted blushing, "Zidane want to be my boyfriend?"

"Garnet…that means I can't see other girls," Zidane slipped from her and stared up at the sky. His life was perfect with her, and now he had to lose a part of him that had won many ladies' hearts in the past. Garnet made him whole and at times she made him want to smile; though impossible as it was. His tail twitched in idle confusion and as he closed his eyes he realized his soul mate was the only person he wanted close to him. "But a girlfriend may keep me in these walls for good…ok I accept…Queen Garnet."

"Well Zidane Tribal…I believe this might be the start of a relationship even Steiner will be surprised over." Zidane smirked at that and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately enjoying her body against his. Down below everyone clapped and a huge ceremony commenced afterwards. Zidane and Garnet were seated at the royal table with Steiner and Beatrix and at the other table were Vivi's sons, Freya and Sir Fratley, Amarant, and Cid Fabool and family. "Greetings to everyone who has chosen to attend our festival today. The trance epidemic has swept over Gaia due to a recent imbalance in the atmosphere. Zidane Tribal, former thief of Tantalus, found the cure for this very disaster in the flames of Gaia. He has saved us, so let us raise our glasses in his honor." Zidane raised his glass in unison with the other guests and sipped the beverage enjoying the warm taste it had in his throat. "So Uncle Cid, how go the repairs on the Prima Vista?" Zidane put his hand in Garnet's hand and they squeezed secretly under the table.

"The repairs will be done before the end of the month Queen, and I'd like to add that my daughter has decided to permanently settle on staying in the castle." Eiko, who sat beside the Regent, gave him a smile. The night's festive activities didn't stop until midnight and by then Zidane and Garnet were bushed. In the master bed room they sat on the couch where they held each other. Zidane pushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead and she played with his dirty hair. His other hand trailed down to her hips and in his mind he enjoyed the soft tissue. The lights were out over the whole castle except theirs and by then they never reached the lights. Zidane was on top of Garnet kissing her neck while she lay there enjoying his touch. But when he came to her strap she slapped him playfully and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"Hey you can't blame me for trying right?" Zidane sat up and let her stay in his lap as he relaxed from hours of kissing and rolling. "Vivi's sons are going to help rebuild Burmecia along with Freya and Sir Fratley, and Amarant is surprisingly enough settling in somewhere close. Eiko is going to be living here with the Regent, and I…guess its back to the couch with me." Garnet stared at him and gave him a dirty smile.

"The couch will always be available to you Zidane…but perhaps it's time you find a more comfortable sleeping mattress." She led him by the hand into her room and touched the sofa closest to the door. Zidane gave her a sweet kiss and jumped onto the bed enjoying the softest bedspread he had ever lain on before. "No…not there Zidane, over there." Zidane followed her finger and found another room connected to it. "This is where I let my friends stay…but I'll make an excuse for you…in case Steiner comes by. You'll be in a bed…and who knows…if we want to talk or kiss…at least we'll only be a room away." Garnet kissed him goodnight and closed the door leaving Zidane alone.

"Well I guess I'm changed for the better now," he said with his hands in the air. Jumping on the bed he sank his face into the pillow and felt the first real rest come to him in a long time. Gaia was free of trouble for now, and the future for him seemed a lot brighter then the blue of Terra.

The End

Completed May 29, 2006

Based on the Square Enix game Final Fantasy IX 2000

Characters: Zidane, Garnet, Steiner, Quina, Eiko, Amarant, Freya, Vivi's sons, Cid Fabool, Hilda, Sir Fratley, Blank, Cinna, Nero brothers, Marcus, Baku, Chocobos, Beatrix

Author's Note: In my time of playing video games I have only beaten 4 Final Fantasy games. Those games were: Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, and now Final Fantasy IX. The series has great graphics and the characters will forever be in my mind as I write fan fiction. Thank you for reading.


End file.
